Tu n'as laissé que le silence
by Layi Rose
Summary: Une Hermione plus seule que jamais, hantée par son passé. Un Drago grandi par la guerre, qui cache un lourd secret. Une rencontre, fruit du hasard. Et Elle…
1. Chapitre 1 : Etrange Retrouvailles

iMes jambes ne parvenaient plus à me tenir et je m'effondrai sur le sol, pleine de sanglots qui ne passaient pas ma gorge. Je caressai mon ventre de ma main. Il était encore plat, mais je savais qu'on petit "nous" y grandissait, à l'abri de tout.

Jamais il ne connaîtra son père. Jamais son père ne le connaîtra./i

- Alors, tu as fait quoi ces cinq dernières années pour finir dans un état pareil ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, le regard un peu vide, comme si dans le fond sa question n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Hermione le regarda, silencieuse, avant de décider que ça en avait pour elle et que ça ne le regardait aucunement.

- Et toi ? retourna-t-elle. Tu as fait comment pour être acquitté ?

Elle afficha un petit sourire en coin. C'était forcément un sujet sensible pour le jeune homme blond qui se tenait droitement assis dans son canapé et elle avait envie de le piquer, de le faire réagir. Peut être un peu pour lui rappeler la bonne époque. Il la fixa un instant, et elle crut qu'il allait s'énerver, partir – grand bien lui fasse, elle n'aurait jamais du l'inviter chez elle. Mais il lui répondit d'une voix neutre, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne lis pas les journaux comme tout le monde, Granger ?

Non. Elle ne lisait plus les journaux.

- Au pire, je ne les ouvre pas, au mieux j'en parcours le sommaire avant de les refermer sèchement, exaspérée par le nombre d'inepties qu'ils peuvent contenir.

- Hum, acquiesça-t-il.

Il comprenait cette attitude. Il avait longtemps fait de même. Voir son nom inscrit à chaque page aux côtés de mots comme « assassin » ou « un héro martyr » l'avait souvent exaspérer. Il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il était juste Drago Malefoy, une personne pas forcément née au bon endroit, ni au bon moment.

- J'ai fait pression sur les Aurors pour qu'ils acceptent de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, sous Veritaserum…

Hermione ne put contenir le léger rire que lui inspira l'idée. Même incarcérer, Malefoy avait réussi à faire pression sur quelqu'un. Mais le blond ne releva pas et continua son récit, imperturbable.

- Ils ont longuement hésité, mais on fini par accepter.

- Et ?

- Savais-tu que Severus Rogue était mon parrain ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, oui.

Mon professeur de potion avait fait parti de la longue liste des morts lors de la bataille finale. S'interposant entre le sortilège mortel lancé par Lestrange et Remus Lupin, il était mort plus qu'honorablement et avait ainsi racheté son image auprès de l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière.

- Et bien un soir, lors de notre sixième année, il est venu me trouver. Sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, je pense. Quand j'y repense, cela a été une soirée assez étrange car pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai vu anxieux. Bref, il était au courant, bien sûr, de la mission que m'avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et de là, il m'a expliqué avec un petit sourire amusé que tuer le directeur de Poudlard serait lui rendre service puisqu'il était déjà condamner à mort.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle savait tout ça, et elle savait comment cela avait fini. Drago Malefoy resta quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague avant de continuer :

- Nous nous sommes revus. De nombreuses fois. Je n'avais jamais été réellement proche de mon parrain. Problème d'éducation, tu vois ? fit-il ironiquement, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. Mais j'ai fini par me confier à lui. Je lui ai raconté mes doutes, mes peurs… Et de fil en aiguille il m'a suffisamment bien manipulé pour que je choisisse son camp… La suite, tu la connais.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle attrapa une cigarette sur la table basse devant elle et l'alluma de la pointe de sa baguette. Elle quitta le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre de son salon qui donnait sur le chemin de traverse.

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'elle était rentrée, à son plus grand étonnement, accompagnée de Drago Malefoy au le petit studio qu'elle louait à bon prix, situé dans l'un des quartiers les plus chics du Londres sorcier. Maintenant, il devait être plus de minuit et l'activité qui régnait dans la rue s'épuisait peu à peu. La lune était pleine et on pouvait distinguer les quelques silhouettes qui sortaient des rares restaurant ouverts encore à une heure si tardive.

En ce plein mois de janvier, il neigeait. Hermione avait toujours adoré la neige, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle laissa son esprit divaguer. Elle se souvenait de ses hivers en tant que moldue, encore enfant qui se débattait parmi les flocons blancs en présence de ses parents. Elle se souvenait de ses premiers hivers en tant que sorcière, découvrant toute la magie de Poudlard à cette époque si particulière de l'année. Elle se souvenait également des derniers Noël qu'elle n'avait pas passé seule, encore accompagnée de ses amis, au 12, square Grimmaurd.

La voix de Drago la sortie de ses pensées.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi cet appartement ? Tu n'habites plus avec Potter et Weasley ? Il m'avait semblé comprendre qu'un mariage était prévu ?

Elle hésita à répondre. C'était son histoire et le jeune homme lui avait raconté la sienne. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Elle inhala une bouffée de nicotine qui lui fit du bien malgré la répugnance qu'elle éprouvait à fumer.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, à parler calmement avec toi de nos vies respectives…

- Et si tu te posais moins de question, pour une fois ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- A la fin de la guerre, ça a été très dur. Pour tout le monde… Avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, nous avons décidé de nous installer ensembles, chez Harry. Enfin plutôt dans l'ancien quartier général de l'ordre. Nous avions besoin d'être ensembles. De se dire que malgré toutes les personnes perdues, nous, nous étions toujours là. Toujours unis malgré tout. En fait, nous n'étions rarement que tous les quatre. Neville, Luna, et beaucoup d'autres venaient régulièrement nous voir. Il arrivait même que Remus et Tonks restent le week-end entier, avant la naissance de la petite Alice. Rapidement, et comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Harry et Ginny ont repris leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé moi je suis tombée dans les bras de Ron.

Elle tenta un regard vers Malefoy, qui se tenait toujours assis dans son canapé, mais son visage ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion. Peut être que dans le fond, il se fichait bien de connaitre sa vie et qu'il voulait simplement paraitre poli.

- Il s'est avérer que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensembles.

- Ça, je veux bien te l'accorder, remarqua-t-il.

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas.

- Je pense que c'est ça, qui nous a détruits. Je ne les ais pas revus depuis... En fait, je ne vois pas grand monde, ces derniers temps…

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot de plus.

- Le boulot, fit Drago. Il parait que tu fais des merveilles en tant que medicomage.

- Il parait…

Malefoy se leva et vint lui retirer la cigarette qu'elle tenait toujours près de sa bouche. Il la prit et la jeta par la fenêtre sans qu'elle réagisse.

- Tu as changé, Granger.

- Toi aussi.

Sans rien ajouter, il reprit la veste qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé, l'enfila et sorti dans le froid.

Elle était à nouveau seule et elle s'écroula en sanglot sur le sol. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment sa vie avait-elle pu devenir si vide ? Un miaulement la sortie de sa rêverie, et elle prit son vieux Pattenrond dans ses bras.

- Heureusement que tu es là, toi, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se releva, remplit la gamelle du chat, prit une douche chaude et se coucha.

Le réveil fut dur avec elle le lendemain. Elle avait oublié de le débranché, comme souvent, et c'était son jour de congé. Elle ronchonna, mais puisqu'elle était à présent réveillée elle se dit qu'elle n'avait cas en profiter. Elle avait besoin de documents pour son travail, mais ne trouvait rien qui ne convienne. Un patient posait de sérieux problème dans son service, mourant à petit feu sans qu'ils ne parviennent à déterminer les causes de sa maladie.

Après un petit déjeuné frugal, elle enfila un pull blanc à col V, un simple jean sombre, une paire de botte, attrapa sa cape d'hiver et sorti en rabattant la capuche sur son visage.

Elle aurait pu parcourir le chemin qui la séparait de Fleury & Bott les yeux fermés. Elle s'y rendait souvent, le soir juste avant la fermeture ou bien très tôt, comme ce matin. Quand elle risquait d'y croiser le moins de monde, en fait. Elle ne supportait plus sa célébrité, ces prunelles admiratives, passionnées, voir même craintive des fois, dans le regard des gens. Ils ignoraient tous qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'admirable chez elle.

- Bonjour Hermione ! s'exclama le vendeur en la voyant pénétré la boutique.

- Salut Boris, répondit-elle en sentant son cœur s'emplir d'un peu de chaleur.

Être dans cette boutique, en présence de ce vendeur, l'apaisait. Le vieil homme ne se formalisait jamais de ses réactions souvent inattendues et de ses achats parfois étranges. Et surtout, elle avait toujours adoré l'odeur du parchemin.

- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?

- Hmm, fit-elle en lui tendant une liste où un nombre conséquent de titre s'étalait.

Alors qu'il les parcourait, Boris fit une tête bizarre.

- Je vais aller voir dans l'arrière boutique, mais je doute fortement d'avoir ce qu'il te faut, expliqua-t-il. Et puis tu as déjà certainement plus de livre chez toi que moi ici…

Elle grimaça. Il n'avait sûrement pas tord, puisqu'elle avait du transformé la chambre d'ami de son appartement en immense bibliothèque pour pouvoir contenir tous ses ouvrages. Elle patienta en silence en attendant que Boris revienne lui annoncer qu'il n'avait rien de tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

- Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver tout ça ? s'enquit-elle

- Non… A part dans l'allée des embrumes peut être.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle ne pensait pas que les livres qu'elle demandait étaient si sombre que ça.

- Granger se perverti, fit une voix dans son dos.

- Malefoy ! Tu me suis ou quoi ?

- Hier soir, cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

- Mais je n'avais aucunement besoin de toi, tu sais !

- Ha oui ? J'aurais juré le contraire…

La veille, ses pas l'avait conduite dans une ruelle assez sombre. Au début, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, puisque perdue dans ses pensées elle avait cherché dehors des solutions à des problèmes qui n'en avaient sûrement pas. Aussi, deux sorciers un peu louches qu'elle avait croisés là l'avaient agressée sans la reconnaitre. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de sortir sa baguette que Malefoy les avait désarmé de dos et fait fuir. Se sentant malgré tout redevable, elle l'avait invité chez elle à prendre un verre, chose qu'elle regrettait amèrement à présent.

Il arracha la liste des mains du vendeur et la consulta rapidement, un sourire s'affichant peu à peu sur son visage. Il sembla songeur quelques minutes, puis finit par dire :

- On va faire un marché.

- On va faire rien du tout !

- Ecoute, Hermione, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la bibliothèque du manoir, et j'ai besoin de toi. Echange de bon service…

Elle ouvrit la bouche doucement. Comment l'avait-il appelée ?

- On prend un verre ?

Hermione accepta presque malgré elle. Sa bouche avait semblée ne plus être reliée à son cerveau durant quelques secondes et elle avait grommeler un vague oui. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, ahurie, assisse à une table de l'établissement de Florian Fortarôme, à écouter Drago Malefoy lui parler.

- Donc, maintenant que je sais que tu entretiens avec certains grimoires des relations peu catholiques, je sais comment t'acheter, fit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

- Tu ne pourras pas, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle. Et flirte avec personne.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Il y a sûrement dans la bibliothèque du manoir de quoi répondre à un bon nombre de tes questionnements.

- Et tu sous-entends que tu me laisserais y accéder ?

- A la condition que tu m'aides à purifier le manoir en échange.

- Pardon ? Hors de question. Demande au ministère !

- Non. Que je ne partage pas les idéaux de mon père est un fait, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter de tâcher mon nom et mon honneur encore un peu de plus. Je compte me débrouiller tout seul. Enfin… je comptais me débrouiller seul.

Hermione le regarda, perplexe. Etait-il réellement sérieux ?

- Quand nous nous sommes vus hier, je me suis dit que… hé bien tu es douée, Granger, et disons que ton aide serait la bienvenue. Je suis parti en me demandant ce que je pourrai te proposer en échange de tes services et comme l'or ne doit sûrement pas t'intéresser… Bref. Tu m'as donné la solution ce matin sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard le plus orgueilleux que Poudlard avait dû connaître depuis sa création, était en train de lui demander… de l'aider. En échange d'un accès libre à sa bibliothèque. Cette proposition était plus que tentante, si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, bien entendu.

- Très bien. J'accepte, soupira-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Son patient était plus qu'important qu'un peu d'égo froissé.

- Super !  
- Mais n'oublie pas ce que tu me dois en échange.  
- Oui, oui. Ecoute, ce que je te propose, c'est heu… Quels sont tes horaires à Sainte Mangouste ?  
- Huit heures trente – Quatorze heures. Globalement tous les jours, sauf le dimanche bien entendu.

Il grimaça.

- Ok, je te suggère de venir au manoir à partir de… seize heures. Tous les jours après ton travail. Tu as accès à la bibliothèque trois heures, et ensuite tu m'aides.

La jeune femme fit un rapide calcul… Seize heures plus trois, dix-neuf heures. Il comptait la laisser manger au moins ?

- Tu ne dînes jamais, chez toi ? demanda-elle, feignant l'amusement.  
- On aura cas dîner tous les deux.  
- Il en est hors de question Malefoy ! Ecoute, je viens chez toi à partir de quinze heure, je reste dans ta fichue bibliothèque deux heures et ensuite on travaille tous les deux jusqu'à dix-neuf heures.

Il soupira, mais accepta. Elle le laissa là, déposant quelques mornilles d'argent sur la table.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Collaboration Subtile

De retour à son appartement, Hermione était essoufflée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas couru. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure : la matinée était presque finie. Fichu serpent, pesta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortant sa baguette. Lors de ses nombreux moments passés au Terrier, la mère de Ron lui avait appris beaucoup en matière de cuisine. Bien pratique. Un sourire traversa son visage lorsqu'elle repensa à Mr Weasley, se penchant au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle préparait des pancakes de manière moldue.

Tous ces souvenirs étaient à double tranchant. A la fois doux, heureux, mais aussi cruels et pénibles car il lui rappelait sa solitude actuelle. Cette solitude dont elle se savait responsable. Elle avala son omelette rapidement avant de s'échouer dans son canapé, un livre à la main.

Le lendemain matin, elle parla rapidement avec son chef des solutions qu'elle envisageait pour leur patient. Il lui annonça qu'elle avait carte blanche, puisque de toute manière ledit patient mourrait à petit feu. C'est néanmoins assez optimiste qu'elle refit avec lui la liste complète des symptômes dont il était atteint. Elle resta avec lui assez longtemps, lui parlant, le rassurant, lui expliquant ce qu'elle prévoyait. C'était aussi pour ça que de nombreuses personnes l'appréciaient dans son service : ils ne restaient pas simplement des cas difficiles. Elle leur rendant une part d'humanité qui était selon elle indissociable de la guérison.

La matinée passa donc rapidement, et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle vit quinze heures arriver. Elle s'aperçut à ce moment-là qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait le manoir Malefoy. Elle tournait en rond dans son salon lorsque la sonnette retentie, cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique. La porte s'ouvrit sur un blondinet particulièrement souriant.

- Avoue que j'ai pensé à tout, Granger !

- Mh, tu marques un point là, avoua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire forcé.

A peine ces paroles prononcées qu'elle les regretta déjà. Une lueur de triomphe traversa les yeux gris de Malefoy. Soupirant, elle attrapa sa cape et sortit, prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé et de jeter les sors de protection mineurs sur sa demeure. Il lui prit la main et transplana. Elle ne s'était jamais habituée à la sensation désagréable que donnait ce moyen de locomotion. Par miracle, elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds en grimaçant. Levant la tête, elle resta ébahie par la battisse qui se tenait fièrement devant eux.

Le manoir était gigantesque. Certes, pas autant que Poudlard, mais il avait de quoi impressionner. C'était magnifique. De nombreux arbres, recouverts de neige, se tenaient le long de l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'approcha doucement, suivant Malefoy qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle réalisa alors que sa main se tenait toujours dans la sienne. Elle la récupéra d'un geste vif et le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça. Il ouvrit la porte de chêne massif et s'éclipsa pour me laisser passer.

Contre toute attente, le petit hall dans lequel elle pénétra était très lumineux. Le sol et les murs étaient de couleur ocre. Sur la gauche se tenait un immense tableau représentant un coucher de soleil splendide.

- Bonjour Maître Drago, couina une voix sur la droite.  
- Bonjour Lucie, répondit le concerné d'un ton neutre.

La petite elfe l'aida à se débarrasser de sa cape et tendit la main vers Hermione. Elle lui donna la sienne, non sans éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité.

- Lucie, je reste dîner ici ce soir, annonça le maître des lieux.  
- Avec Miss ?

Malefoy se tourna vers l'ancienne Gryffondor, l'interrogeant d'un signe de tête.

- Non, je préférerais quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, indiqua-t-elle, narquoise.

Ce qui était faux. Totalement faux puisqu'en réalité la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était bienveillante et l'apaisait. L'elfe disparut dans un craquement.

- Je vais te montrer la bibliothèque. Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je ne serais pas un hôte très présent, j'ai à faire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, répliqua-t-elle.  
- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à appeler Lucie, elle saura me trouver.

La bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy était au moins aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. Des livres s'étalaient sur tous les murs, du sol au plafond. En face de la porte se trouvait une majestueuse cheminée dans laquelle un feu brûlait, diffusant une douce chaleur. Entre l'entrée et cette cheminée, quatre canapés se faisaient face, avec en leur centre une table basse. Sur la gauche, une table et deux chaises permettaient d'étudier en toute tranquillité.

Hermione retint avec difficulté un « ho ! » de surprise. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait la sensation d'être à sa place.

- Les grimoires de Médicomagie se trouvent au fond à droite, informa Malefoy avant de quitter la pièce.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Hermione se dirigea vers les livres désignés.  
_La grippe Espagnole_, par Julian Carrow, _Rouge sang_, par Lucius Hector Malefoy, _Virus et pandémie_, _Blessures moldue et sorcières comment les soigner ?_ par Victor Bell…

Elle attrapait les grimoires par dizaine. Malefoy n'avait pas menti en disant que sa bibliothèque contenait largement de quoi être utile. Elle les déposa sur la table basse et commença à lire les sommaires – pour ceux qui en avaient un. La tâche allait être ardue, mais elle s'était promis de trouver une solution pour le pauvre homme.

Voulant prendre des notes, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne savait pas où trouver ce qu'il lui aurait fallu. Elle chercha dans la pièce, mais ne trouva rien, aussi elle se résigna :

- Lucie ? appela-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Un crack retentit et la petite elfe s'inclina devant elle.

- Je… Heu… Pourrais-tu m'apporter de quoi écrire, s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Hermione avait mon matériel. Malefoy avait tout prévu – c'était assez charitable de sa part. Elle s'attela donc à son travail, interrompant régulièrement ses lectures pour noter les informations qui lui paraissaient intéressantes, les pages et les titres des livres utilisés.

Un raclement de gorge à sa gauche la fit sursauter, ce qui déclencha le fou rire du responsable. Malefoy se reprit devant le regard assassin que lui jeta la jeune femme, et l'informa :

- Il est dix-sept heures trente, Granger.

Elle avait dépassé son horaire d'une demi-heure, mais jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire un drame.

- Je suppose que tu as besoin de mon aide ?  
- C'est dur de l'avouer, mais oui, répondit-il d'une voix affligée.

Il était clair qu'il faisait des efforts pour être sympathique. Malefoy ? Sympathique ? Cette pensée la fit sourire.

- Bien, j'arrive.

Elle se leva, commença à ranger mais un bras la retint.

- Laisse, je m'en occuperai ce soir, murmura le maitre des lieux.

"Ouais, Lucie s'en occupera ce soir", pensa Hermione. Mais elle ne dit rien. Ils allaient passer plus une heure et demie tous les deux, et jusqu'à maintenant tout s'était bien déroulé. En tant que personne civilisée, elle se devait de ne pas tout gâcher. Elle se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'il lui expliquait. Il avait commencé par les sous-sols du manoir, sûrement les pires pièces de la résidence. Mais très vite il s'était aperçu qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un s'il ne voulait pas y passer toute sa vie et plus.

- Les sortilèges en eux-mêmes ne sont pas durs à défaire. Seulement, ils sont très nombreux, tu comprends ? Et je n'avais pas trop envie de faire intervenir le ministère là-dedans. Il y a assez d'objets à la cave pour me faire enfermer à Azkaban, même si ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mis ici.

Hermione frissonna, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Tu as froid, Granger ? Ou alors tu as peur… ?

Elle ne répondit pas. "Tu es une personne civilisée", se répétait-elle dans ma tête, pour être certaine de ne pas l'envoyer paître ailleurs. Elle commença presque à regretter d'avoir accepté ce marché tellement l'air orgueilleux qu'affichait son ennemi de toujours la mettait hors d'elle. Puis, très vite, elle n'eut plus le loisir de penser. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée pour désenvoûter. Comme Malefoy l'avait dit, ce n'était que des sorts basiques. Rien dont elle ne puisse pas venir à bout. Malgré tout, au bout de deux heures de corvée, ils étaient tous deux en sueur. Il lui proposa de boire un verre, pour se rafraîchir, ce qu'elle refusa.

- Je préfère rentrer, navrée.

En vérité, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle sortit dans la cour, et non sans jeter un dernier regard à la bâtisse, elle transplana. Elle passa la soirée seule, comme à son habitude. En s'endormant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un maigre espoir que la situation s'arrange. Si elle arrivait à tenir avec Malefoy une conversation civilisée, peut-être arriverait-elle un jour à se faire pardonner auprès des Weasley ?

Elle retrouva par elle-même la demeure Malefoy le lendemain. Ce fut Lucie qui lui ouvrit, l'elfe lui apprenant que son maitre n'était pas présent. Sûrement au ministère, pensa Hermione. Malefoy avait repris peu à peu les affaires que son père y avait laissées – avec plus de tact néanmoins.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque, elle réalisa que les livres qu'elle avait sortis la veille étaient rangés sur la table basse, en trois tas de taille inégale. Ses notes étaient soulignées, rayées, corrigées, d'une fine écriture qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu. Des lettres rondes, toutes en hauteur. Avec un sourire, elle remercia intérieurement Malefoy pour son aide. Même s'il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle lui avoue de vive voix.

Ne répétant pas la même maladresse que la veille, elle arrêta de travailler à dix-sept heures pile. Malefoy l'attendait au seuil de la pièce. Son bras frôla le sien alors qu'ils prenaient la direction des sous-sols et Hermione senti une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon ventre.

Après leur travail, elle se sentait si épuisée qu'elle s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir du salon. Avec un sourire, Drago s'installa également, et lui offrit un verre qu'elle ne rejeta pas cette fois. Un silence gêné s'établit. Hermione observait la pièce sans dire mot. Elle ne pouvait nier que jusque-là, le manoir lui plaisait bien esthétiquement. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée au-dessus de laquelle une immense fresque s'étalait. Elle se perdit dans la splendeur du paysage représenté : une suite de monts enneigés qui luisaient sous une lune pleine. Il se dégageait du tableau une étrange puissance fascinante.

- Un cadeau de Bellatrix à sa sœur, l'informa le maitre des lieux.

Hermione déglutie difficilement. La folle cousine Black était à présent morte, mais les souvenirs qu'elle avait laissés sur son corps n'étaient pas des plus plaisants. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle commença à se masser le bras gauche avec intensité. Drago fronça les sourcils et se releva.

- Je peux voir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Fixant le sol, Hermione remonta sa manche. Gravé sur sa peau, en lettres de sang, était inscrit : « sang de bourbe ». Le blond lâcha un hochet de surprise et cacha immédiatement la blessure à sa vue. Il connaissait la folie de sa tante. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et petit il se cachait lorsqu'elle et son mari venait diner au château. Il avait dû supporter sa présence bien trop souvent à son gout et il n'avait pas eut à faire de deuil le jour de sa mort : cela avait été un soulagement. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle avait été jusque-là avec Hermione. Quand avait-elle eu l'occasion de faire une chose pareille ?!

- Il n'y a rien à y faire ? s'enquit-il.

Hermione perçut dans sa voix une lueur d'inquiétude et de malaise qu'elle ne releva pas. Elle fit non de la tête et changea de sujet de conversation. Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. C'était un souvenir de guerre parmi tant d'autres. Pas des plus plaisants mais pas forcément le plus dur à vivre au final. Elle était encore là pour en parler, elle…

- Comment se fait-il que ce château ne soit plus habité que par toi seul ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago en se rasseyant.

Il sembla comprendre la volonté de la jeune femme et la respecta. Elle le remercia d'un regard, et repris :

- Tu n'es pas marié.

Il tiqua.

- Avec qui voudrais-tu que je me marie ? La plupart des femmes fuient encore mon nom et les autres se contentent de me mépriser. Un bon nombre de familles de sang-pur n'ont toujours pas avalé ma trahison… Pour les autres, hé bien il faut croire que je ne les intéresse pas.

La jeune femme fut surprise par la révélation. Lorsqu'on le regardait rapidement, Drago Malefoy semblait avoir un physique parfait. Maintenant qu'Hermione avait eu le loisir de l'observer plus attentivement, elle remarquait tous ses petits défauts physiques : un nez trop fin et légèrement tordu à la base, un menton un peu proéminent et des sourcils très épais… Mais c'était également ce qui faisait son charme. Car oui, la femme en elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Il était riche, et bien que cela ne l'intéresse guère elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de femmes.

Alors pourquoi Merlin le fuyaient-elles toutes ?

- Et toi, ce mariage qui était programmé avec Weasley alors ? Tu ne m'en n'as rien dit.

Hermione retint un grognement peu féminin et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Et puis les journaux ont été assez clairs à ce sujet, non ?

- Je croyais que les journaux n'étaient qu'un ramassis de bêtises ?

Elle pesta. Prise à son propre piège.

Mais voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, il n'insista pas.

- Malefoy… commença-t-elle au bout de longues minutes à compter les anges passés.

- Drago. Appelle-moi Drago.

- Heu…

Elle le fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis finit par hocher la tête.

- Bien. Drago donc, je pense que je vais rentrer.

Il eut un sourire, en désignant la porte. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, presque vexée par l'attitude peu courtoise du blond.

- A présent, fait comme chez toi avec le manoir, Hermione. Je suis fatigué de toutes ces mondanités que je dois supporter toute la journée alors… Si tu veux rester, reste. Si tu veux partir, pars. Reviens juste demain c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Merci, chuchota la jeune femme, trop prise de court pour être capable d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre.

Elle transplana.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Arguments Convainquants

Les jours défilèrent rapidement, toujours sur le même modèle. Le patient d'Hermione s'était stabilisé par miracle. Elle avait visiblement trouvé une potion qui stoppait la progression de la maladie, mais la guérison était encore loin et c'est ce qui désespérait la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà perdu tant de temps ! Outre l'accès à la bibliothèque, Drago avait autorisé Hermione à se servir du laboratoire de potion du manoir. Elle pouvait y faire tous les essais qu'elle souhaitait, sans même avoir à payer le moindre ingrédient. Elle était la première surprise de cette générosité, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Tant que cela pouvait aider un homme…

Elle avait également pris l'habitude de rester boire un verre en compagnie du Serpentard chaque soir où elle venait. C'était une situation assez étrange, mais qui la sortait de la monotonie de sa vie alors elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Ils parlaient de tout : économie, médecine, sociologie, en passant par la politique. Hermione avait été surprise de constater que Malefoy semblait plus ouvert d'esprit qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ils tombaient d'accord plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme avait été plus ou moins forcée de revoir son jugement vis-à-vis de cet homme qu'elle avait tant haï. Son regard d'adulte lui avait permis de comprendre certaines choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé, plus jeune. Un enfant était si simple à endoctriner qu'il n'était pas étonnant que le jeune Drago ait profité du luxe dans lequel il vivait. Elle avait donc dû apprendre à faire la part des choses et devait bien avouer que depuis le début de leur collaboration, le Serpentard avait eu un comportement plus que correct vis-à-vis d'elle – sauf quand il abordait le sujet de son mariage avorté, dont elle ne voulait toujours pas parler.

Cet après-midi-là, la jeune femme était une fois de plus penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une grande passion pour les potions, mais elles étaient très souvent nécessaires dans son travail. Alors qu'elle comptait les gouttes de venin d'Acromantula qu'elle versait donc son mélange, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle sursauta. Trois gouttes supplémentaires tombèrent dans le chaudron qui se mit à siffler dangereusement.

Drago fut le plus rapide à réagir et lança un puissant Evanesco qui fit disparaitre le tout. En sueur, Hermione lâcha un soupir de lassitude.

- Vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre mais heu…

- J'ai encore dépassé l'heure, c'est ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire penaud qui voulait dire oui. Il savait que la jeune femme était passionnée par ses recherches, c'est pourquoi il ne lui tenait pas vraiment rigueur de prendre plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu.

- Je n'ai pas massacré une journée de travail, au moins ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les caves du manoir.

- Non. Je n'avance plus… Il doit me manquer une nuance qui permettrait d'équilibrer le mélange, mais je crois que seul notre défunt professeur de Potion aurait su me dire quoi. C'est une cause perdue…

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui prendre le bras pour la faire sortir de ses pensées. Ils avançaient à pas de géant dans la décontamination du château. Ils avaient retrouvé d'obscurs objets qu'Hermione avait porté elle-même au ministère. On ne lui avait pas posé de questions – c'était là un des nombreux avantages qu'elle avait à être encore considérée comme un héros.

Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas été une journée très agréable, jugea Hermione en lançant un contre sort. Elle avait croisé Harry au détour d'un couloir. Bien entendu, celui-ci ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard plein de mépris qui avait blessé la jeune femme, et lui avait rappelé combien elle s'en voulait d'avoir détruit l'équilibre parfait dans lequel ils vivaient tous auparavant. Le Survivant n'avait pas eu l'air au courant de ses agissements au manoir Malefoy, et Hermione bénit Merlin de ce fait. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été bonne pour un procès en bonne forme.

Etrangement, Drago ne l'invita pas à prendre un apéritif ce soir-là. Bien que légèrement vexée, la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas, il était en son droit. Et puis en un sens, cela l'arrangeait. Elle avait besoin d'une douche bien chaude afin de se détendre un peu. Alors que les gouttes lui tombaient sur le visage, martelant sa peau, Hermione laissa échapper quelques larmes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il était étrange de se dire que c'était en la présence de son ancien pire ennemi qu'elle trouvait refuge à son malheur.

Drago de son côté, était tout aussi pensif, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Depuis le jour où il avait appris dans la presse, comme beaucoup d'autres, que le mariage entre Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley était annulé, il n'avait cessé de se demander pourquoi. Depuis leurs années passées à Poudlard, il se targuait être celui qui avait su deviner que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble. Aussi, il considérait comme un échec personnel l'échec de cette relation cousue de fil blanc. Et puis surtout, il voulait comprendre pourquoi un voile noir passait dans les yeux de la griffonne chaque fois qu'il abordait ce sujet tabou.

Il avait compris que s'il voulait en apprendre plus, il lui fallait trouver une monnaie d'échange. Ce qui lui avait été fourni sur un plateau d'argent l'après-midi même – décidément Granger lui facilitait la tâche, ces derniers temps. Enfin presque sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'avait pas prévu les difficultés que rencontrerait la jeune femme en matière de potion. Miss-je-sais-tout s'était cassé une dent – qu'elle avait trop longues – sur cette énigme et lui, Drago Malefoy, était encore en mesure de lui apporter une solution. Encore fallait-il que la solution veuille bien coopérer, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

.

Le lendemain débuta comme d'habitude. Drago vint chercher Hermione qui s'était replongé dans les livres et ils descendirent dans les sous-sols. La tâche semblait de plus en plus ardue au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Un peu comme si les premiers possesseurs du château avaient été encore plus fourbes que les suivants. La Gryffondor sourit en se faisant la remarque : elle n'avait sûrement pas tord, même si elle avait du mal à imaginer comme cela pouvait être possible.

Il ne suffit que de cette seconde de déconcentration pour faire basculer l'instant. Elle jeta un contre sort machinalement, sans se méfier du retour. Retour qui la fit basculer en arrière et tomber sur le propriétaire du château. Il la rattrapa comme il put et amortit leur chute en prenant appuie sur sa main. Malheureusement, son poignet se brisa au passage sous le choc. Le bruit qu'il émit fit frissonner Hermione qui se sentit instantanément coupable. Drago pesta et remonta au salon sans même attendre la jeune femme. Sa colère était palpable.

Il se précipita à la salle de bain et en revint avec une trousse de premier secours si pleine qu'Hermione su qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il utilisait lors de la guerre. De ses dents, il commença à vouloir ouvrir des flacons et des sachets de compresses stériles. Elle pesta.

- Laisse-moi voir !

- Fiche moi la paix, grogna-t-il en la laissant tout de même lui arracher ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Je suis médicomage, je te rappelle !

- Hum. C'est une habitude que tu as, de blesser tes patients alors ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sale caractère. Il resta silencieux tout le temps qu'Hermione lui infligea les soins qu'elle connaissait. Il la regardait faire, admirant en secret le savoir-faire de la jeune femme. Elle semblait vraiment sûre d'elle, comme toujours, et possédait une habileté déconcertante. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait été élue meilleure médicomage de l'année malgré son jeune âge. Elle était douce et pleine de dextérité à la fois.

- Voilà monsieur, finit-elle.

- Merci, se força-t-il à répondre.

Il bougea doucement son poignet pour vérifié que tout allait bien.

- Ne force pas trop dessus jusqu'à demain soir et cela devrait aller.

- Si tu avais été un peu plus concentrée, ça ne serait pas arriver, reprocha-t-il.

- J'en suis désolée.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne trouva rien de plus à dire. Bien sûr qu'elle était navrée d'avoir laissé ses pensées prendre le dessus sur sa concentration. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle s'autorisait en temps normal, mais la fatigue semblait avoir raison de ses convictions habituelles. Il fit un mouvement d'épaule qui devait signifier que ce n'était pas si grave, et lui proposa un verre, comme à l'habitude.

- Maintenant, il va falloir te rattraper, jugea-t-il en se rasseyant après les avoir servis.

- Ha oui ? fit la jeune femme amusée.

- Tout à fait. C'est comme si tu avais une dette envers moi.

- Je t'ai soigné, protesta-t-elle.

Il afficha un petit sourire narquois qui indiqua parfaitement que ce détail n'était pas pris en compte dans son raisonnement de Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? soupira Hermione.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Weasley ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

Et voilà. Il remettait cet éternel sujet sur le dessus de la conversation. Hermione ne comprenait pas cet acharnement, alors qu'il savait que cela l'énervait.

- Je ne te demande pas le bout du monde. Simplement le fin mot du problème…

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

Elle n'avait trouvé que cette réponse à lui fournir, et se concentrait dessus tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas envie de ressasser de vieux souvenirs qui n'étaient pas si vieux que ça, en réalité.

- Mais quand même, pour que Potter ne t'adresse plus la parole et ne veuille plus entendre parler de toi, c'est que les journaux n'ont pas tout dit !

- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? pesta Hermione.

- C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun fixant son verre. La situation commençait à être pesante.

- Et d'ailleurs, comment sais-tu qu'Harry ne me parle plus ? coupa Hermione soudainement.

- Tout le monde le sait. Ce que moi je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

Et elle le laissa planter là. Dieu qu'il l'agaçait. C'était bien le seul aspect de leur étrange relation qui était en commun avec leurs années passées à Poudlard. Il lui sortait par les yeux avec ses questions. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre, que son chagrin dépassait les mots ?

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle constata qu'un hibou l'attendait à la fenêtre. Elle prit l'enveloppe et il repartit directement. Elle soupira, s'affalant dans le canapé de son salon et jeta l'enveloppe sur la table. Elle savait de qui venait cette lettre, et cela ne l'intéressait pas de la lire.

John, l'un de ses collègues de travail, avait un béguin pour elle depuis qu'ils travaillent dans le même service. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment cela avait pu arriver, mais c'était un fait qui l'insupportait. Sa relation avec Ron avait été un fiasco total. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'assumer et était encore moins prête à envisager une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle soupira.

Elle était sûrement destinée à devenir vieille fille.

.

Aussi, le lendemain, lorsqu'au lieu d'accompagner Hermione dans les sous-sols pour continuer leur travail, Drago l'emmena jusqu'au salon, elle s'inquiéta.

- Nous n'allons pas en bas ?

- Non. Pas aujourd'hui, fit-il. Aujourd'hui, nous allons bavarder un peu…

- Ecoute Drago, je… Je t'apprécie. Plus que j'aurais pu le croire il y a quelques temps mais pas au point de te confier certains évènements de ma vie, tu peux le comprendre, ça ?!

- Mais j'ai des arguments qui pourraient te faire changer d'avis, indiqua-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « je demande à voir », et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait habituellement.

- Je sais, je sais… Ecoute, en temps normal je n'aurais pas hésité à user du légilimmens sur toi. Cependant, je sais que tu es largement capable de me contrecarrer. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- Non, rien.

- Allez ! encouragea-t-elle, comme s'ils étaient des gamins de six ans.

- Rien, je ne me suis habitué à ta présence ces dernières semaines et cela m'embêterait de te contrarier de trop… Bref. Si c'est des talents de Rogue dont tu as besoin, j'ai peut-être une solution…

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

Elle ne releva volontairement pas le début de sa phrase. En effet, Hermione ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis du Serpentard, mais elle avait bien trop peur de l'avouer. Elle n'avait simplement pas envie de retourner à la solitude qui l'avait éreintée trop de temps depuis sa rupture avec Ron.

- C'est une longue histoire… Et avant j'aimerais que tu répondes enfin à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Weasley.

Hermione soupira. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée. Malefoy n'abandonnait jamais ce qu'il avait en tête, elle le savait bien. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il s'acharnait tant à vouloir connaitre le contenu de son linge sale.

- Cette solution, elle est fiable ?

- Autant que pouvait l'être Severus.

Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, pensa Drago…

- Très bien, fit Hermione.

Elle se releva, pensive, et tourna en rond devant la cheminée. Jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller pour sauver un patient ? Mettre son égo de côté pour dévoiler le plus terrible de ses secrets à Drago Malefoy était-il un prix qu'elle était prête à payer ? La jeune femme décida que oui.

- Possèderais-tu, à tout hasard, une pensine ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Surpris, Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne comprenait pas bien l'intérêt d'y avoir recours pour répondre à ses questions. Il finit par se relever également et ouvrit le placard qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Si petit et discret qu'une personne inattentive ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il en sortit l'objet si précieux que demandait la jeune femme et le posa sur la table basse qui se trouvait à côté.

Hermione s'approcha. Mettant le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe, elle en fit sortir plusieurs filaments argentés en grimaçant, qu'elle déposa dans la bassine. Elle fit signe à Drago de plonger.

- Tu ne viens pas ? s'enquit le jeune homme surpris.

- Non. Il y a des choses que l'on préfère ne vivre qu'une fois, tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça et plongea dans sa pensine, pleine de ses souvenirs.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs Douloureux

- Tu ne viens pas ? s'enquit le jeune homme surpris.

- Non. Il y a des choses que l'on préfère ne vivre qu'une fois, tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça et plongea dans sa pensine, pleine des souvenirs d'Hermione Granger.

.

La famille Weasley était réunie, ainsi que Harry et Hermione et quelques autres, dans la salle à manger du 12, square Grimmaurd. La petite Alice vagabondait, chancelante, entre les convives, amusant la galerie en changeant de forme comme avait pu le faire sa mère avant elle. Ses parents avaient été inquiets tout le long de la grossesse de Tonks. Entre un père lycanthrope et une mère métamorphomage, ils avaient eu peur que le bébé ait des séquelles.

Alice était née prématurée. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème dans le monde sorcier. Ce qui avait inquiété les accoucheuses, c'était sa tête anormalement velue. Lupin avait paniqué, culpabilisant contre l'aberration qu'il avait créée. Mais sa femme était restée calme. Elle avait pris leur bébé dans ses bras et l'avait longuement bercée. Alice était ainsi passée par de nombreuses formes, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, avant de se fixer. Elle avait finalement adopté un visage très fin – surtout pour un bambin – avec de grands yeux sombres et des cheveux noirs très longs. Enfin ça, c'était lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas l'intéressante.

L'instant était aux rires et à la fête. Harry couvait Ginny du regard, tandis que Ron tentait vainement de récupérer sa main droite de celles d'Hermione pour pouvoir manger à son aise.

Drago n'aurait pas su dire s'ils étaient réunis pour un évènement particulier ou simplement pour le plaisir. Cette dernière idée semblait être la plus probable, bien qu'elle lui paraisse hors du commun. Jamais chez les Malefoy il n'aurait été question de faire une soirée sans raison particulière. C'était à peine si les anniversaires étaient fêtés, en réalité. Aussi, le Serpentard observa tout ce petit monde tout le long du repas. Le temps lui parut long tant la scène semblait tout droit sortie d'un mauvais film comique, mais il n'avait visiblement pas le choix s'il voulait réellement avoir une réponse à sa question. Il soupçonna Hermione de l'avoir volontairement mis à l'épreuve.

A la fin du repas, le Survivant se leva, lançant un clin d'œil à la cadette des Weasley.

- J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Il tapa sa petite cuillère contre son verre et gagna rapidement l'attention de tous. Harry était fier comme un coq. Drago ne pouvait nier que l'aide du Survivant lui avait été appréciable après la guerre. Jamais il ne s'en serait sorti aussi bien si son ancien ennemi ne l'avait pas soutenu publiquement. Bien que leur animosité naturelle n'ait jamais disparu, ils avaient partagé de nombreuses soirées mondaines au ministère sans tenter mutuellement de se tuer. Un exploit, avait souvent songé Drago.

- Ginny et moi allons nous marier, continua Harry.

L'annonce parue sèche aux yeux de Drago, mais comme il avait pu s'y attendre, tout le monde applaudi. Il observa Hermione, puisque c'était son souvenir, et constata qu'elle était la seule à ne pas regarder les amoureux qui s'embrassaient avec joie par-dessus la table. Elle fixait son compagnon avec une expression étrange, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce à quoi elle pensait à cet instant.

.

Il se retrouva parachuté dans un petit restaurant, en plein cœur de Londres. Moldu, constata rapidement Drago, peu surpris. Les flashs des journalistes étaient incessants à cette période. Dès qu'une personnalité de la guerre pointait le bout de son nez sur le Chemin de Traverse, une photo paraissait dans la Gazette dès le lendemain. Les « Héros du Sang », comme ils avaient été surnommés, avaient joué le jeu, au début. C'était un des moyens mis en œuvre par le ministère pour rassurer la population. Puis, le souvenir de la terreur s'était peu à peu effacé des mémoires, au fur et à mesure que tous les mangemorts avaient été retrouvés. Et les membres de l'Ordre avaient recherché la tranquillité.

La petite brasserie était simple mais accueillante. La décoration était inspirée des grandes brasseries parisienne. Il se dégageait une atmosphère très conviviale. Le plafond était décoré de moulures et les banquettes recouvertes d'un velours rouge passé par le temps. Un comptoir se trouvait à la gauche de Drago et s'étalait sur toute la longueur de l'établissement. A droite, Weasley et Hermione se mangeaient du regard, peu intéressés par le contenu de leurs assiettes respectives encore à moitié pleines – fait exceptionnel pour la Belette.

Lorsqu'il le vit passer la main sous la table, il comprit à quel souvenir il avait à faire : la demande en mariage. Celle qui avait fait la une des journaux le lendemain même, quelques semaines après celle de Potter. Les mauvaises langues avaient dit que si ces deux demandes s'étaient suivies d'aussi près, c'était parce que Weasley n'avait jamais su trouver l'autonomie vis-à-vis de Potter. Drago se dit en un sourire que ces rumeurs n'étaient peut-être pas si fausses. Ou bien était-ce la pression qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Hermione qui avait fait flancher l'homme ?

Pataud comme à son habitude remarqua Drago, le rouquin fit sa demande. La bague avait dû couter une petite fortune, mais elle parut terne aux yeux du Serpentard. Un simple caillou sur un anneau de métal, histoire d'épater la galerie. Il lut dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'elle se faisait la même remarque, mais elle chuchota un faible oui. Ensuite, Drago assista bien malgré lui à leur balade sur les bords de la Tamise.

- Ginny m'a dit qu'elle voulait un enfant, fit Hermione, serrant la main de son fiancé un peu plus fort.

Typiquement féminin, constata Drago. Amené un sujet sensible par des moyens détournés, à la Serpentard. Il était assez amusé de constater que celle qui se revendiquait Gryffondor jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux soit la première à user de ce stratagème. Ronald lui, n'y vit que du feu et répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Mmh. Harry ne se sent pas encore prêt. Et puis il a de nombreuses responsabilités au bureau des Aurors, il vient d'avoir une promotion…

- Et toi, tu en voudrais ? continua Hermione.

Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix que Drago ne parvint pas à analyser. Comme si la jeune femme avait espéré une réponse négative. Ou bien comme si cette question cachait un problème bien plus profond. Etrange… Mais cela sembla passer inaperçu, sur l'instant.

- Hein ? Mais enfin Mione tu ne… On vient juste de se fiancer, je ne… paniqua Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Ron ! fit sèchement Hermione.

Hermione lâcha lui lâcha la main. Drago eut juste le temps de remarquer les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues avant que le souvenir ne change à nouveau. Il ne le réalisa pas tout de suite, s'interrogeant sur la signification de cette scène étrange.

.

A nouveau la maison des Black. Dans le salon cette fois-ci. Drago trouva le souvenir un peu plus flou, plus triste. Comme si Hermione avait eu du mal à en retracer le fil dans son esprit. Drago retrouva les mêmes personnes qu'à l'habitude dans la pièce. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement, et le jeune homme eut du mal à retrouver Hermione du regard. Elle était seule, assise dans l'un des canapés du salon, un peu à l'écart, et ne participait pas aux conversations.

Il la vit jeter un regard noir à Ginny qui approchait, mais la rousse ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie et resta silencieuse. Elle faisait tourner nerveusement l'anneau qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Elle semblait chercher les bons mots, comme si elle savait que ce qu'elle dirait allait exaspérer Hermione, et qu'elle aurait voulu éviter ça.

- Mon frère n'est toujours pas là ? fit-elle enfin.

- Visiblement non, répliqua Hermione, irritée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait plus trop tarder. Tu sais, avec les entrainements…

- Je sais, répondit Hermione sèchement. Mais j'avais espéré qu'aujourd'hui au moins il ferait l'effort de ne pas me laisser venir seule.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, pensa Drago qui ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait laisser sa fiancée se rendre seule à une soirée. Contre toute attente, le plus jeune des enfants mâles Weasley avait réussi à progresser suffisamment en tant que gardien pour se faire une place dans l'équipe de réserve nationale. Il participait également aux tournois avec les Canons du Chudley. Drago supposa qu'effectivement, les entrainements devaient prendre du temps, mais rien n'excusait qu'Hermione soit seule à l'instant même.

La sonnette dans l'entrée retentie et Drago vit Harry se lever pour ouvrir. Il revint avec le rouquin tant attendu, qui était lui-même accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde. Il vit Hermione déglutir péniblement, même si celle-ci tentait malgré tout d'afficher un sourire poli. La démarche de Weasley était légèrement chancelante et le Serpentard supposa que celui-ci avait abusé de la bière-au-beurre avant de venir.

- Je vous présente Lola, expliqua Ron, elle est attrapeuse dans l'équipe et heu… Hé bien je lui ai proposé de venir, puisqu'elle était seule ce soir et que...

- Tu as bien fait, plus on est de fou, plus on rit. N'est-ce-pas Hermione ? coupa Harry.

Bien qu'elle soit plutôt bonne comédienne, Drago vit tout de suite la crispation de celle-ci.

- Tout à fait…

La fameuse Lola commença à faire le tour de la pièce afin de saluer tous les convives, tandis que Ron rejoignait enfin sa fiancée.

- Désolée, Mione, marmonna-t-il.

Elle soupira sans répondre.

- Tu as trop bu, Ronald. Une fois encore…

Elle se força à lui sourire tendrement et déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres du garçon. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un souvenir, Drago était persuadé d'être capable de ressentir toute la peine de la jeune femme à l'instant même.

.

Un autre soir, une autre fête. Drago, qui commençait à en avoir marre de ces souvenirs incessants s'assit dans un coin, observant Hermione qui berçait la petite Alice – qui avait bien grandi – dans ses bras. S'il avait su qu'un tel voyage dans la tête de la jeune femme l'attendait, il n'aurait pas pris de ticket, pensa-t-il.

- Je vais monter la coucher, informa Hermione à Tonks.

En pestant, Drago suivit la jeune femme. Il remarqua également que Ronald Weasley brillait à nouveau pour son absence dans la pièce. Hermione murmurait de douces paroles à la gamine qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux. Impatient d'avoir enfin les réponses à ses questions, il regarda d'un œil distrait la scène. Puis, soudainement, alors qu'Hermione eut fini de coucher Alice, il se sentit aspirer. La jeune femme avait transplané et il avait donc suivi sans trop de contrôle.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande bâtisse que Drago ne reconnaissait pas. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait du « Terrier », la chose immonde qui avait toujours servi de maison aux Weasley. Il suivit Hermione à l'intérieur.

- Ron ?

Pas un bruit.

Elle monta à l'étage et ouvrit une pièce qui devait être leur chambre. La scène qu'il vit alors laissa Drago pantois. Le rouquin était dans le lit, mais pas seul. Et visiblement pas avec Hermione. Les deux amants relevèrent la tête, et le Serpentard reconnu celle qui avait été présentée comme étant Lola, dans les bras du fiancé d'Hermione. Fiancé qui ne trouva rien à balbutier.

La porte claqua et le souvenir changea.

.

Drago atterri cette fois-ci dans un bar miteux. A juger par la fréquentation, cela devait être dans l'allée des embrumes. Il se fit la remarque que la très mauvaise habitude qu'avait la jeune femme à trainer dans ce quartier devait dater de ce soir-là. Hermione était accoudée au comptoir et ne tenait visiblement plus très bien debout.

Lorsque Drago vit un homme brun, mal rasé s'approcher de la jeune femme, il eut envie de la prévenir de ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Puis, il se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir et qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à ce qui arrivait. Aussi, le Serpentard commençait à comprendre pourquoi les journaux avaient été bien silencieux concernant le mariage avorté d'Hermione Granger avec Ronald Weasley, deux grands héros de la guerre. Potter avait dû faire pression pour éviter le scandale.

Il regarda, comme tous les autres hommes du bar, la langue de la jeune femme faire balai avec celle de l'autre, et les poings le démangeaient. L'homme laissait trainer ses mains sur le corps pas si mal fait d'Hermione et Drago sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser. Il ne comprit pas vraiment cette réaction et ne tenta pas de l'élucider. Elle était soule et désespérée. L'homme aussi. Il ne se fit aucune illusion quant à la fin de la nuit.

.

- Tu as été vue ! hurlait Ginny Potter. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille à mon frère ? Il est anéanti à présent ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ! Mais répond enfin ! Répond !

Drago eut envie de gifler la rousse qui frappait Hermione de ses petits points. Une Hermione qui avait été visiblement tirée de lit de force et qui ne réagissait pas. Etonnamment, elle souriait presque. Comme si la scène n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Comme si quelque chose avait été anéanti en elle.

La femme Potter brandissait une photo devant elle.

- Elle a été envoyé ce matin par le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette ! As-tu idée une seule seconde de la somme qu'Harry a dû débourser pour qu'elle ne soit pas publiée ? Pour épargner notre famille !

- Je pourrais rembourser, souffla Hermione.

- Mais je me fiche de ton argent !

Ginny était si hystérique que sa voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus. Drago se mit à espérer qu'Hermione trouve un moyen pour la faire terre, mais elle finit par le faire d'elle-même.

- Pars Hermione. S'il te plait, conclu le Balafré.

.

Drago fut éjecté de la pensine. Il atterrit lamentablement sur le sol de son salon. Hermione était toujours là, assise sur le canapé. Elle fixait la fresque qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Des perles salées coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Drago était plein d'interrogations, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de les poser. Il se contenta de remplir le verre de la jeune femme de Whisky pur feu et d'attendre.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Abigail Rogue

Au bout de longues minutes, Drago osa enfin rompre le silence :

- Les Potter n'ont jamais su ce que lui, il avait fait ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est ce que cela changerait ?

- Mais tout !

Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas. La jeune femme si forte qu'il avait toujours connue depuis Poudlard, celle qui avait toujours eu en horreur l'injustice, qui avait toujours voulu faire éclater les vérités, s'était laissé piétiner par ses prétendus amis. Il avait envie de lui hurler, de lui ordonner d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il resta silencieux. En réalité, il était à présent d'autant plus curieux qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas tout vu. Il avait perçu certaines choses dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme qui avait titillé sa curiosité à nouveau. Comme si Hermione avait deviné ses pensées, elle soupira :

- Tu as la réponse à la question que tu te posais. Tu n'en sauras pas plus si ce n'est que Ron et Lola sont à présent fiancés et qu'aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai eues tout se passait à merveille.

- Et cela ne te fait rien ? s'étonna Drago.

- C'est sûrement mieux ainsi.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, mais un regard de la jeune femme suffit à le faire taire.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi d'accomplir ta part du marché, fit-elle, comme si ces confidences n'avaient été qu'une banalité.

Elle n'avait pas tort, constata-t-il. Une promesse était une promesse, il ne pouvait que la tenir.

- Bien, fit-il. Nous allons nous rendre à un endroit particulier. Je ne suis, en théorie, pas autorisé à t'y emmener mais je vais faire une entorse à la règle. Je te demanderais d'être la plus discrète possible et surtout de rester calme.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, mais Drago le balaya d'un geste de la main.

- Ecoute, je… La solution que je peux te proposer est fiable, mais il faudra sûrement que tu y mettes du tien.

- Je pensais l'avoir déjà fait, répliqua-t-elle, légèrement hargneuse.

Elle avait la sensation de s'être, une fois encore, laisser avoir. Mais Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Il l'attrapa directement par le bras et transplana sans prévenir. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il la tira dans les rues. Hermione se demanda s'ils étaient encore à Londres. Le soleil brillait avec éclat, se reflétant dans les fenêtres des habitations, illuminant la ville. Elle détailla les architectures et conclut qu'ils avaient dû changer de pays sans que le ministère n'en soit informé. Encore une règle que Malefoy transgressait sans remords, remarqua-t-elle.

- Nous sommes en Grèce, et, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, j'ai un laissé passé diplomatique, fit-il narquois.

Déstabilisée qu'il ait su répondre à ses interrogations muettes, Hermione ne sut quoi répliquer. Aussi, son guide s'arrêta brusquement devant un petit immeuble peu avenant. Des débris de tuiles tombées du toit jonchaient le sol depuis sûrement une éternité. Certains volets des appartements supérieurs menaçaient de venir s'écraser sur eux, ne tenant plus que par un gond, et le carreau de la porte d'entrée était si sale qu'on ne voyait pas à l'intérieur. Le tout semblait tenir dans cet équilibre précaire par un sortilège ou une incantation – un peu comme le Terrier, se dit Hermione.

Sur l'interphone, un seul bouton ne portait pas de nom et c'est sur celui-ci que le Serpentard appuya.

- Oui ? fit une voix féminine assez sèche.

- C'est moi.

Alors la porte grésilla et il l'ouvrit. Tirant toujours Hermione par le bras, Drago monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. La jeune femme supposa qu'il devait avoir une voix suffisamment reconnaissable dans un interphone afin que la personne se contente d'un « c'est moi » pour ouvrir. Elle se posait un nombre phénoménal de questions, qui comme à l'habitude restaient sans réponse avec le Serpent.

- Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer quoi que ce soit ? ronchonna-t-elle.

- Après. Sois sage.

Au dernier étage, seule une porte était ouverte et Drago s'engouffra dans la première pièce. Hermione n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'observer les lieux, un petit bout d'à peine cinq ans – l'âge d'Alice, constata-t-elle – sauta dans les bras du blond qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici.

- Parrain !

- Tu vas bien toi ?

Le plus naturellement du monde, le jeune homme attrapa son filleul dans les bras et le porta jusqu'au salon. Hermione suivi le mouvement, atterrée par la scène. L'appartement était visiblement assez petit, puisqu'un lit trônait dans ce qui aurait dû être le salon. Assise sur une chaise, en face de la table, une femme aux cheveux blancs attendait avec un sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt en voyant Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ? cracha-t-elle à Drago.

Celui-ci soupira.

- Hermione, je te présente Abigail. Abi…

- Merci, je sais qui elle est.

Elle avait des yeux verts magnifiques. A l'instant, ils fixaient Hermione pleins d'une haine profonde, que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas.

- Co-comment ça, elle sait qui je suis… Drago ?

L'interpelé s'assit en soupirant à nouveau. Il tenait toujours le petit garçon dans ses bras et semblait presque s'en servir comme armure contre cette femme qu'Hermione devina être la mère. La Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle trouvait le plus choquant dans cette scène : cette femme qui la connaissait et semblait la haïr, Drago qui tenait sur ses genoux un garçonnet, ou bien le fait que le garçonnet en question jouait avec la baguette du premier sans que cela ne dérange personne. Pourtant, tout indiquait dans la pièce que l'appartement était moldu.

- Abigail te connaît sûrement aussi bien que toi-même, puisqu'elle a eut l'occasion de t'observer durant sept années à Poudlard.

Hermione déglutit. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Elle demanda la permission de s'asseoir, et la fameuse Abigail lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait sûrement dire oui.

- Drago, je ne veux rien entendre. J'ai vécu mon histoire une fois, je ne le supporterais pas deux. Tu lui expliqueras plus tard. Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici alors que la situation est déjà si compliquée pour moi !?

- Parce qu'elle et moi avons un service à te demander.

- Lequel ?

A cet instant, Abigail sembla se détendre. Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans ses prunelles et elle se tourna naturellement vers Hermione. Celle-ci prit la parole, au début d'une voix tremblante, puis de plus en plus sûre. Après tout, la médecine, c'était son domaine. Elle raconta les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées avec son patient, comment elle avait pensé trouver la solution dans les vieux grimoires des Malefoy, et surtout comme elle se sentait incapable de mettre au point la recette qui le sauverait. Elle raconta tout son désespoir à échouer dans cette tâche et de quelle manière elle en était venue à penser à son défunt professeur de potions. Elle était tellement passionnée par son récit qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'infime crispation à la mâchoire d'Abigail.

- Et donc c'est ainsi que Drago m'a annoncé qu'il connaissait sûrement une personne qui serait apte à mettre au point la formule qu'il me faudrait pour ce pauvre homme, conclue Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, un étrange silence pesait dans la pièce.

- Il en est hors de question.

Abigail avait objecté d'un ton calme, mais Hermione ressentait toute la froideur de cette femme à travers cette simple phrase. Drago tenait toujours son fils sur ses genoux, et la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler qui.

- Tu ne reviendras jamais sur ta décision ? souffla celui qui l'avait amenée là, dépité.

- Tu sais ce que je veux, Drago. Si tu y parviens, alors peut-être que je reverrais ma position, pour aider cet homme dont parle si bien ta compagne. Je suis d'ailleurs agréablement surprise.

Elle les observa avec un petit air satisfait.

- Je ne suis pas… commença Hermione, mais Drago la coupa d'un regard.

Il posa le petit garçon à terre, se releva et reprit sa cape.

- Je reviendrais à la fin de la semaine, annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre. En attendant, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour accéder à ta requête. Abi je…

Elle lui fit un signe de tête qui devait vouloir dire oui. Oui à quoi, ça Hermione n'en saivait rien. Drago déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant et lui murmura « à bientôt ». Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, et transplana directement jusqu'au salon du manoir. La jeune femme était particulièrement chamboulée par la rencontre. Elle avait lu dans les yeux d'Abigail une blessure si profonde qu'elle n'avait pas pu soutenir son regard. Il lui avait paru que cette femme ne vivait plus que par procuration à travers son fils.

- Qui est-elle ?

- S'ils avaient pu se marier, elle se nommerait actuellement Abigail Rogue, répondit-il.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre et s'assit brusquement sur une chaise qui semblait avoir été mise là spécialement pour amortir sa chute. Drago sut que c'était le moment de tout raconter, ou bien la jeune femme ne le croirait jamais.

Il se leva et récupéra un petit journal dans le placard du fond. Il le tendit à Hermione qui devina qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal intime.

- Abigail l'a écrit peu après la mort de Severus… Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu le lises. Mais il ne sortira pas de cette maison par contre.

Hermione acquiesça et s'empressa d'ouvrir avidement le petit carnet, si précieux.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sordide Carnet

« Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et mon père n'a jamais voulu de moi. J'ai donc grandi dans un orphelinat. Le destin a exigé que ce soit celui de Mrs Cole. Ho bien sûr, à l'époque je ne savais pas que cette fatalité allait bouleverser autant mon existence.

Le jour de mes onze ans, la vie m'a fait un cadeau particulier. Sarah est arrivée à l'orphelinat le 12 janvier 1978. Maintenant que j'y repense, elle était superbe, dans sa petite robe rouge. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été noués en deux longues tresses qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage d'ange. Elle avait de fines lèvres roses et pulpeuses et des petites pommettes qui donnaient envie de lui offrir un baiser. Seuls ses yeux bleus polaires venaient rompre ce parfait tableau de la petite fille-modèle : ils étaient emplis d'une lueur folle. Je ne comprendrais que bien plus tard pourquoi…

Etrangement, ou comme un signe du destin, Sarah devint ma première et seule amie. Au final, je réalise que je n'ai jamais su grand-chose d'elle. Elle était née d'une mère française et d'un père anglais. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle avait huit ans et c'est son père qui était venu la déposer à l'orphelinat. Comme pour se débarrasser d'un fardeau. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il l'avait considéré ainsi. Sarah était une jeune fille bien élevée. Plus que nous autres qui avions toutes grandit à l'orphelinat.

Mrs Cole était une vieille dame stricte mais généreuse. L'orphelinat possédait peu de moyens, alors souvent nous mettions des fringues déjà usées par nos ainées. Mais chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, notre gardienne nous offrait des livres. Elle parvenait même à dégoter des recueils de poèmes en français, pour Sarah. Poèmes qu'elle me lisait le soir à la lumière de l'unique bougie qui se trouvait dans la chambre que nous partagions.

Je me suis ainsi endormie au son de sa douce voix durant trois ans. Mai 1981. J'avais seize ans et ne comprenais pas bien le sens de ma vie. A l'époque, je pensais que la seule condition d'être de l'humain, si pathétique, se limitait à travailler pour vivre et surtout à vivre pour travailler. Et je refusais d'y croire. Aussi, le soir lorsque je fermais les yeux, je m'imaginais des étendues d'herbe verte et humide, un soleil éblouissant loin du ciel gris de Londres. Eloigné de cet orphelinat que je trouvais si sinistre. J'allais au lycée à contre cœur. Les études, apprendre de nouvelles choses, tout cela ne m'intéressait pas. Du moins je le croyais encore, à cette époque.

Ce soir-là, Sarah m'avait lu un poème de Rimbaud. Je ne l'avais écoutée que d'une oreille, et lorsqu'elle s'était endormie j'étais restée seule à fixer le plafond dans l'obscurité. La chambre que nous partagions était pauvrement meublée. Deux lits, et une simple armoire pour contenir le peu d'objets personnels que nous avions. L'avantage de posséder peu de chose est que l'on ne développe pas un instinct de matérialisme. On comprend rapidement que l'objet est éphémère et qu'il faut s'en détacher. C'était une chance que nous ayons adopté cette idéologie, puisque tout a cramé cette nuit là. »

Hermione sursauta. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle n'avait pas pris garde que Drago s'était levé puis revenu avec deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il venait de brutalement poser sur la table base qui les séparait. Elle lui lança un regard plein de reproches et il eut un faible sourire en lui tendant un verre. Hermione le prit distraitement en replongeant dans sa lecture. Elle trempa tout de même les lèvres dedans, se doutant que la suite du petit carnet lui réservait des surprises fortes en émotions.

« J'avais toujours regretté ne pas en savoir plus sur Sarah, qui elle était, d'où elle venait et pourquoi. Maintenant je sais qu'une part de moi aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Car si les secrets de Sarah étaient restés mystérieux pour moi, elle serait sûrement encore vivante. »

La lectrice déglutie difficilement. Elle en connaissait suffisamment sur la vie de Tom Jedusor pour se douter de ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne comprenait encore pas très bien quel serait le rapport avec Severus Rogue et avait hâte, vraiment hâte, d'en savoir plus. Et en même temps, elle se sentait un peu coupable d'entrer ainsi dans les pensées intimes d'une femme qui avait été blessée par la vie. Elle savait ce que c'était que le chagrin. Peu importe la source, il était toujours douloureux et imparable. Elle prit une inspiration, et continua sa lecture.

« Cette nuit là, donc, j'allais m'endormir lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit suspect. J'ai réveillé Sarah. Je n'étais pas une jeune fille paranoïaque, mais en temps normal il n'y avait pas un chuchotement dans l'orphelinat – Mrs Cole ne le permettait pas. Nous avons entendu un homme marmonner quelque chose et j'ai vu les yeux de Sarah s'écarquiller de peur. De terreur, même.

- Ho non ! fit-elle. Pas eux !

- Qui ? lui ai-je demandé. De quoi tu parles ?

- Les mangemorts.

Je me souviens que le mot m'avait fait frissonner. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait et j'allais malheureusement bientôt le savoir aux dépens de Mrs Cole. Son hurlement surgit du silence, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Il sembla durer une éternité puis soudainement, plus rien. Je déglutis. Je suis persuadée qu'au fond de moi, je savais ce que cela signifiait, mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer. Sarah avait déjà filé vers notre armoire. Elle me jeta un jean et un simple débardeur violet, tout en s'habillant de son côté.

- Ouvre la fenêtre, m'ordonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- On va passer par là et il va falloir courir. Vite.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi. Deux hommes encapuchonnés brandirent des bâtons de bois vers nous et je vis Sarah s'écrouler. Puis ce fut le noir. »

La Gryffondor releva la tête vivement vers Drago.

- Elle est morte ?

- Qui ?

- Sarah.

Il eut un vague sourire. Mais ne répondit pas. Il consulta rapidement sa montre, et informa Hermione qu'il était déjà 21h30. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarqua que l'obscurité avait entouré le manoir. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention que la nuit était tombée, totalement absorbée par sa lecture. Elle grimaça et s'excusa auprès de Drago d'abuser ainsi de son hospitalité. Il haussa les épaules.

- Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit que tu n'es pas de mauvaise compagnie, marmonna-t-il. Tu comptes rester dîner ?

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu mais accepta. Son réfrigérateur était vide et surtout elle n'avait aucune volonté à rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait dévorer les mots d'Abigail, comme si connaitre son histoire allait lui permettre de mieux cerner cette femme. Drago se leva pour prévenir Lucie et la laissa donc seule quelques minutes. Hermione reposa le sordide carnet qu'elle tenait encore sur la table basse devant elle et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes. Elle se sentait bien, ici, sur ce fauteuil, dans cette pièce, à l'intérieur de ce manoir en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Et c'était une idée étrange qu'elle avait bien du mal à accepter.

Le maitre des lieux revint l'informer rapidement qu'il montait dans son bureau et que Lucie les préviendrait lorsque la table serait prête. La Gryffondor se sentit tout d'abord coupable de laisser la petite elfe s'échiner pour eux, puis se souvint qu'elle était particulièrement bien traitée. Drago et elle avait eu une longue discussion à ce sujet un jour. Et malgré les répugnances de la jeune femme, il avait presque réussi à lui faire admettre qu'un elfe de maison pouvait être heureux de sa condition. Elle profita donc librement du temps qu'il lui restait pour continuer sa lecture.

« Sarah fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle scruta le sol de sa main et trouva la mienne, la pressant pour me réveiller à mon tour. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Aucune lumière ne vint les agresser puisque nous étions entourées une pénombre inquiétante. Le plafond était gris, empli de fissures, d'écailles, de failles. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment. Le sol était dur, inégal et glacial. J'observai Sarah s'asseoir péniblement le long du mur avant de l'imiter difficilement. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. Sarah restait silencieuse, et je mis plusieurs minutes avant d'oser rompre ce lourd silence.

- Où est-on ?

Elle secoua la tête pour me signifier son ignorance. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que j'avais peur. Elle m'a alors serrée contre elle et a marmonné des poèmes.

_Le soleil s'est couché ce soir dans les nuées. / Demain viendra l'orage, et le soir, et la nuit ; / Puis l'aube, et ses clartés de vapeurs obstruées ; / Puis les nuits, puis les jours, pas du temps qui s'enfuit !_ (Le soleil s'est couché ce soir dans les nuées Victor Hugo).

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restées là, enlacées. Mais au bout d'un moment, Sarah s'est tue. Nous nous sommes endormies. Et au réveil, elle m'a murmuré :

- Promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Si je t'abandonne, tu devras être forte, ajouta-t-elle mystérieuse.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'abandonnerais ? ai-je crier. Sarah ! Réponds-moi !

Mon amie s'était contentée de hocher la tête et de se rouler en boule en me tournant le dos. Déjà à cet instant, j'avais la conviction qu'elle savait quelque chose que moi j'ignorais. Je caressai distraitement ses cheveux roux en réfléchissant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé, à l'orphelinat. Je ne savais pas où nous étions, ni comment nous avions atterri à cet endroit et Sarah restait muette face à mes nombreuses questions. Alors je finis par lâcher prise.

Le cerveau de l'homme semble doté d'une capacité étrange à se déconnecter. J'ai passé ces quelques jours enfermée sans raisonner, sans penser, sans même me poser la moindre question. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais vide. Et étrangement, j'étais presque bien. Nous parlions peu. Nos langues étaient gonflées par le manque d'eau – nous n'étions pas nourries. Je m'étais vaguement demandé si c'était là l'objectif de nos bourreaux : nous laisser mourir de faim. Mais l'idée n'était pas restée dans mes pensées car cela n'avait pas d'importance, à ce moment-là. C'est une voix aigüe qui me sortit de mon accalmie.

- Debout !

J'eus envie à ce moment-là de me boucher les oreilles – par reflexe. Cette voix me faisait mal, comme un poison qui aurait parcouru mes veines. Je me relevai tant bien que mal – plus mal que bien d'ailleurs – et regardai Sarah s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte, elle fixait l'homme qui était entré dans notre cellule. Ou plutôt les hommes. Le premier – celui qui avait parlé – était grand et très mince. Ce qui m'avait le plus choquée à ce moment là était son visage laiteux donc la peau semblait s'écailler. Je faisais face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à cet instant je n'en avais pas conscience. Et je savais encore moins ce que cela signifiait.

A sa droite se tenait un jeune homme blond, les cheveux noués en catogan. En voyant son air suffisant, je m'étais tout de suite fait la remarque qu'il devait être de ces personnes qui se sentent supérieures à vous selon un principe défini et constant, le plus souvent stupide. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison. Aussi, je me rappelle parfaitement qu'il y avait dans les prunelles de Lucius Malefoy une haine à mon égard qui surpassait tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à lors. En examinant le dernier, je me fis la remarque qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il était plus jeune que les autres. Des cheveux noirs et sales encadraient son visage triste. Etrangement, je le trouvai beau.

Après la bataille finale, j'ai rencontré un psychomage. Celui-ci m'a dit que j'avais sûrement été atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm. C'est un principe d'origine moldue qui veut que les victimes s'attachent émotionnellement à leur bourreau. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne nie pas l'existence de ce symptôme, j'ai simplement la certitude qu'entre Severus et moi il y a eu plus. Et ce, dès le premier regard. J'ai toujours été incapable de l'expliquer. C'était ainsi. Il devait en être ainsi. Il a détourné les yeux de moi.

- Severus, tu as été digne de Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de votre dernière mission. Aussi, ai-je décidé que tu aurais droit à un peu de compagnie.

C'est Voldemort qui avait parlé. Puis, il avait eu rire cynique, malsain qui avait donné des frissons à Sarah et il nous avait laissées avec ses hommes. Lucius avait dit à Severus qu'il devait choisir l'une de nous. Il avait hoché la tête, silencieux, et m'avait désignée. Malefoy avait fait la moue. Puis, il avait attrapé Sarah par le bras.

- Alors, Jugson, on va revoir papa, avait susurré Malefoy à l'oreille de mon amie.

Elle m'avait regardé, les prunelles pleines de paniques. Je n'avais rien pu faire à part laisser les larmes couler de mes yeux. On nous apporta un peu d'eau et du pain rassis. Et c'est durant les jours qui ont suivi que Sarah m'a raconté. Sa mère était française. Son père était anglais. Mais surtout, tous deux étaient des sorciers. En fait, tous dans leur famille pratiquaient la magie depuis des générations. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai cru Sarah à cet instant, mais je me souviens que je n'ai émis aucune protestation. Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, l'école où les enfants de sorcier allaient, et s'étaient mariés. Et Sarah était née.

Son père avait une idéologie qui voulait que les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, les moldus, soient inférieures aux sorciers. Alors, le jour où Sarah a eu 11 ans et que son père avait réalisé qu'elle était une cracmol – une moldue née dans une famille de sorciers – il avait assassiné sa mère. Et lui avait fait vivre durant deux ans une horreur sans nom, avant de l'abandonner à l'orphelinat, sur ordre de son maitre. La personne charmante que nous avions rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt.

Comme Lucius Malefoy l'avait promis, le père de Sarah revint. Accompagné de deux acolytes et de Severus. Ils me forcèrent à assister à son viol, à sa torture, puis à son meurtre. J'avais beau me débattre, je ne pouvais rien faire. Les mains chaudes de Severus me retenaient tandis qu'il me chuchotait discrètement des mots rassurant dans l'oreille. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. J'ai perdu connaissance.

Je crois que c'est cette nuit là que mes cheveux sont devenus blancs. »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dangereuse Fascination

Le dîner commença dans le silence le plus total. C'est à peine s'ils osaient piquer leurs fourchettes dans leurs assiettes. Hermione était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait lu. Pourtant, elle savait de quelles horreurs étaient capables les hommes de Voldemort, puisqu'elle en avait elle-même fait les frais. Mais le lire, réaliser qu'elle était loin d'être un cas unique, c'était pire encore. Drago eut l'intelligence de la laisser se remettre de ses émotions et n'ouvrit pas la bouche jusqu'au dessert. Pourtant, il savait qu'il lui faudrait parler. Mais cela attendrait.

Lorsque Hermione reposa enfin sa petite cuillère et que Lucy eut fini de débarrasser, Drago tenta d'entamer la conversation. Cependant, la jeune femme le coupa aussitôt :

- Je veux finir ce carnet avant que tu ne me dises ou demandes quoi que ce soit. Est-ce clair ?

Il acquiesça. Il ne pouvait que comprendre. Lui-même n'avait pas dormi durant deux jours avant de le finir, en larmes. L'histoire que son parrain et Abigail avaient partagée était presque digne de Roméo et Juliette, la célèbre œuvre tragique moldue. Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris quand la jeune femme accepta sa proposition de dormir sur place. Il retint un sourire conquérant et ordonna à son elfe de préparer une suite pour leur invitée.

Ensuite, il proposa à Hermione de prendre le thé dans la bibliothèque. Au sourire qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit qu'elle était emballée par l'idée. Aussi, il prépara lui-même la théière qu'il déposa sur un grand plateau d'argent, avec deux tasses et des biscuits au citron. Il le porta jusqu'à la table basse de la grande pièce et laissa Hermione s'installer sur son siège favori. Elle les servit.

Puis, les minutes passèrent silencieusement. Seul le son que provoquaient leurs courtes gorgées venait rompre le silence. La Gryffondor se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes. Elle s'esclaffa soudainement, faisant sursauter Drago qui manqua de justesse de renverser le contenu brulant de sa tasse sur ses genoux. Il lui lança un regard mauvais tandis qu'elle s'excusait d'un geste.

- Je peux participer ? demanda-t-il, pincé.

Elle fit oui de la tête, mais ne parvint pas pour autant à aligner deux mots. Voyant que son fou rire était en grande parti nerveux, le Serpentard n'insista pas. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de la jeune femme en de telles circonstances. Il soupira. A bien y réfléchir, il avait peur d'avoir une petite idée. La situation, vue de l'extérieur, aurait sûrement paru incongrue pour quiconque les avait connus à Poudlard. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, en train de prendre tranquillement le thé, ça pouvait effectivement être comique. Et l'ancienne préfète en chef ne fit que lui confirmer ses pensées :

- Non mais tu comprends, toi et moi, là…

Ses paroles étaient encore entrecoupées de gloussements, aussi le maître des lieux prit son mal en patience. De longues – très longues – secondes passèrent avant que Hermione ne se reprenne totalement. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi cela l'avait tant fait rire. Les derniers évènements en dates l'avaient beaucoup chamboulée émotionnellement. Plus qu'elle n'avait voulu me laisser paraître. Alors elle avait relâché la pression comme elle pouvait. Elle devait bien s'avouer cependant que si on lui avait prédit ça lors de ses années passées à Poudlard, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru !

Après cet épisode, la conversation redevint plus calme. Ils parlèrent du château, du passé de la famille Malefoy, des liens de sang que Tonks et lui partageaient, mais également de la vie d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne se découvre sorcière, de ses parents, de son rêve de devenir médecin qu'elle avait accompli à sa manière, et fatalement de son patient qui lui causait tant de soucis. Mais pas une fois ils ne prononcèrent le nom de Rogue. Enfin, un bâillement peu gracieux d'Hermione – qui lui valut une remarque narquoise de son hôte – lui fit dire qu'elle souhaitait aller se coucher. Drago l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la porte de la suite qu'il lui avait faite préparée et lui souhaita bonne nuit, les yeux brillants.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Hermione ne pu retenir un hochet de surprise. Elle était magnifique. Les meubles couleurs ébène s'opposaient aux murs recouverts d'une peinture blanc cassé, le tout dans une belle harmonie. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu du mur, encadré de deux fenêtres et s'empressa d'ouvrir à nouveau le journal d'Abigail. Car malgré la fatigue, elle ne pouvait pas retenir son envie pressante de tout savoir. Drago lui souhaita bonne nuit, mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Elle savait que demain il lui faudrait faire le point sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire et de vivre. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que rester dormir chez Malefoy ne resterait sûrement pas sans conséquence et qu'elle s'en mordrait peut-être les doigts. Mais à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écriture fine d'Abigail, elle oublia toutes ses préoccupations. Que lui importaient les répercussions de ses actes alors que cette femme avait vécu tant de choses restées trop longtemps dans l'ombre.

_« Alors, ô ma beauté! Dites à la vermine / Qui vous mangera de baisers, / Que j'ai gardé la forme et l'essence divine / De mes amours décomposés. (Une charogne, Baudelaire.)_

Ces mots ont tourné en boucle dans ma tête bien longtemps. Le dernier souffle de mon amie. Même encore aujourd'hui je l'entends chuchoter en me regardant les prunelles pleines d'excuses muettes. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre pour toujours.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert à nouveau les yeux, je n'étais plus dans le cachot. J'étais allongée sur un confortable matelas et une énorme couette me maintenait au chaud. Mais pour autant que je me souvienne, à ce moment-là je n'en avais pas réellement conscience. J'étais encore sous le choc. Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils accomplir un tel acte de barbarie ? Sans une lueur de scrupule, sans un regard pour la victime. A l'époque je n'étais pas capable de comprendre. Et même encore à présent, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir pleinement cerner tout ça.

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je n'avais pas peur de Severus. Au contraire, étrangement sa présence me rassurait. Je suis restée dans ce lit plusieurs jours. Je pleurais, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque mon « sauveur » était présent. Il venait régulièrement m'apporter à manger et me tenir compagnie quelques heures, mais je le trouvai agité. Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de cette nuit là. Je pleurais mon amie, la seule, l'Unique. Celle que je ne reverrais jamais plus.

Une semaine passa sans que je ne bouge du lit. Je voulais fuir ce monde, fuir ma culpabilité, fuir les yeux pleins de pardon de mon sauveur. Simplement oublier ce que j'étais, où j'étais et surtout pourquoi. Puis un soir, à l'heure habituelle du dîner, Severus m'a demandé si je voulais bien partager le moment du repas avec lui. Naturellement j'ai dit oui. Il m'a soulevé délicatement et m'a aidée tant bien que mal à me lever.

Mes muscles étaient endoloris et je m'accrochais comme je pouvais à son cou. Je clopinai comme je pu sur quelques mètres, et Severus – dans son éternelle patience – m'attrapa les jambes afin de me porter totalement pour se rendre plus vite au salon. Je me retrouvai contre son torse. Cette situation aurait dû me gêner, alors qu'au contraire une douce chaleur se rependait dans mon ventre. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé que les bras de Severus étaient l'endroit au monde où je serais toujours le mieux.

Après le dîner, Severus m'a laissée aller me recoucher seule. J'étais épuisée, malgré le peu d'efforts que j'avais faits. Aussi, lorsqu'il m'a rejointe dans la chambre, Severus tenait un énorme grimoire et une petite chaise en bois. Il s'est installé, et a commencé à me lire « l'Histoire de Poudlard ». J'aurais sûrement pu le lire moi-même, mais j'avais l'impression que cela lui faisait du bien de partager cet instant avec moi. Comme si ainsi il me laissait entrer dans son monde.

Les mois étaient passés, je ne sais exactement combien, les jours se ressemblant tous, lorsque Severus est venu m'annoncer qu'il allait m'emmener dans un endroit où je serais en sureté. Une immense panique m'a alors submergé, car dans mon esprit je ne pouvais être en sécurité qu'auprès de lui. La surprise m'a sortie du mutisme dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée depuis la mort de Sarah.

- Pourquoi ? ai-je marmonné.

- Pourquoi quoi ? a-t-il alors rétorqué d'un ton blasé.

Je n'avais pas insisté. A l'époque, j'ai pensé qu'il était fatigué – au vu de ses cernes c'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas. Maintenant je sais que c'était juste son sale caractère et que j'allais devoir supporter ça durant de longues années – pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mais à ce moment là, je n'en savais rien. J'avais simplement peur. Severus me regardait fixement. Son visage, encadré par ses cheveux noirs, paraissait plus pâle que jamais. Il avait la tête des gens qui viennent de prendre une importante décision. C'était le cas, mais je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard.

Juste avant de me laisser, Severus m'a fait don d'un énorme grimoire de Potions. Il ne m'a pas demandé de le lire, mais pour moi ça coulait de source. Alors, malgré la fatigue, j'ai commencé ma lecture. J'ai été si fatiguée que je me suis endormie sur les pages usées. A présent, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il l'a fait exprès. Son sens instinctif de l'observation avait sûrement remarqué que j'étais fascinée chaque fois qu'il me faisait la lecture. Alors il m'a donné le moyen de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur mes angoisses.

C'est Severus qui m'a réveillée le lendemain, un léger sourire aux lèvres et une tasse de thé bouillant entre les mains. Il m'a demandé de me préparer car Albus Dumbledore était là. Moi je m'en fichais, je voulais juste rester avec lui. »

Hermione interrompit sa lecture. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et qu'en même temps une larme de tristesse coulait sur sa joue. Elle se sentit ridicule. Pourtant, l'histoire d'Abigail la touchait particulièrement. D'abord parce que c'était beau. Mais ensuite, et surtout, parce que jamais Hermione n'avait connu de telles sensations. Elle avait été bien dans les bras de Ron, c'était une certitude. Mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort que le décrivait la femme aux cheveux blancs.

A présent, elle comprenait mieux la profonde tristesse qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux d'Abigail. Severus Rogue était mort. S'il avait été sa raison de vivre jusqu'à lors, son absence devait énormément peser pour la jeune femme. Hermione réalisa à cet instant où elle avait déjà vu les yeux du petit garçon : c'était les mêmes que son ancien professeur de Potion. Il avait du naitre après la mort de son père et ne l'avait ainsi sûrement jamais connu. La seule personnalité masculine qu'il semblait avoir auprès de lui était Drago et Hermione réalisa combien cela devait être dur pour cette femme de vivre avec un fantôme. Ce que la medicomage ne comprenait pas encore c'était pourquoi Abigail avait été si sèche avec elle. Pourquoi elle avait eu l'air de la détester. Et surtout, pourquoi Drago avait-il pensé à elle pour l'aider dans ses recherches de Potions.

« Dumbledore était un Grand Homme. Je l'ai vu dans son regard dès que j'ai croisé ses prunelles bleues amusées. J'ai d'ailleurs longtemps pleuré sa mort. Je me suis tout de suite sentie en confiance en sa compagnie et je crois que j'aurais pu mourir pour lui s'il me l'avait demandé. Actuellement, je pense que j'ai fait pire que mourir pour lui, mais il n'est même plus là pour le voir. Il m'avait installée dans les cachots, juste à côté des appartements de Severus qui devenait Professeur de Potions au même moment. J'ai rapidement réalisé dans quelle situation il s'était mis : il s'était fait espion et sa vie serait en danger un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'ai su que bien plus tard pourquoi il en était arrivé là.

Son père était moldu, comme moi. Sa mère, une piètre sorcière qui avait accepté par soumission à son mari de plus pratiquer la magie. Il avait grandi dans les cris et les coups chez ses parents. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du monde magique, hormis ce qui lui avait été permis de lire dans les livres. Il était maigrichon et pas réellement athlétique. Aussi, Lucius Malefoy avait fait avec lui ce qu'il faisait avec beaucoup : il l'avait pris sous son aile. Il lui avait enseigné la magie noire pour qu'il puisse se défendre face à James Potter et Sirius Black, bien que Severus se soit toujours refusé de le faire. Lucius lui avait tracé son destin et en sortant de Poudlard son apprenti s'était fait poser la marque qu'il allait garder à vie sur son bras.

Son dernier revirement de situation était lié à une fille. Lily Evans, qu'elle s'appelait… »

Hermione interrompit sa lecture et passa rapidement les quelques paragraphes qui expliquaient l'amour que Severus Rogue portait à la mère de Harry. Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire et les vieilles larmes de chagrins séchées qui parsemaient le parchemin ne donnaient pas réellement envie à la jeune femme de se noyer dedans. Elle avait déjà assez de sa propre amertume. Alors qu'elle parcourait les mots inscrits sur le papier rapidement, un passage intéressa davantage la jeune femme.

« Le professeur Dumbledore me fit prendre la poudre de Cheminette. Je me souviens avoir atterri maladroitement sur le tapis de son bureau, sous le regard amusé de tous les tableaux présents qui n'avaient même pas feint de dormir. Severus m'avait nettoyé d'un coup de baguette et j'avais commencé à faire le tour de la pièce, avec toute l'impunité de mes seize ans. Alors que je passais juste au dessus d'un chapeau crasseux, je le sentis s'animer et une voix résonna dans ma tête. Je compris que c'était le fameux Choixpeau, destiné à répartir les élèves.

- Mm, au vu de tes très nombreuses qualités, te répartir me sera difficile, m'a-t-il dit.

Je lui ai signifié que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Mais au-delà du fait que ce Choixpeau veuille me répartir malgré mon statut de moldu, ce qui m'a le plus marquée lors de ce court passage de ma vie, c'est la réplique qu'il m'a adressée avant de redevenir silencieux :

- On a tous un peu de magie en nous. »


End file.
